hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Palm Siberia/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Palm character.gif|Palm headshot Palm anime.png|Palm's full body appearance Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|First meeting with Palm Palm Episode 86.png|Palm's initial appearance Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm 87 - Palm glares at Knuckle.png|Palm glaring at Knuckle Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|The Chimera Ant Extermination squad 93 - Scary Palm.png|Palm stabs countless of Gon dolls to calm herself. Palm with make up.png|Palm with make-up Palm Fullbody view.png|Full body view Palm's Date.png|Palm's date with Gon Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Palm's Merman Clairvoyance Palm Asesina.jpg|Palm in berserk mode 94 - Palm and Knov.png|Palm and Knov Palm's secretary disguise.jpg|Palm's disguise as a secretary Knov and Palm are managing to infiltrate the palace.jpg|Palm and Knov, managing to infiltrate the palace. 106 - Knov and Palm.png|Knov worries about Palm's infiltration 106 - The assistant secretaries.png|Palm and the other assistant secretaries 106 - Palm blushes.png|Palm blushes at Secretary Bizeff 107 - Palm's attempt to reach the King.png|Palm's attempt to reach the King 110 - Palm and the King.png|Palm and the King doing "things" 123 - Reborn Palm 1.png|Palm rises from the cocoon 123 - Reborn Palm 2.png|A reborn Palm Palm reborn - 124.png|Palm reborn - 124 Palm activates Black Widow.png|Palm activates Black Widow Palm-Black-Widow.gif|Palm activates her Black Widow Ability Palm's Black Widow.png|Palm's Black Widow Palm destroys Killua's yo-yo.png|Palm destroys Killua's yo-yo 124 - Black Widow.png|Palm's Black Widow ability Palm attacks Killua.png|Palm attacks Killua Palm shocked.png|Palm shocked Palm listning to Killua.png|Palm listening to Killua Palm destroys chibi pouf.png|Palm destroys chibi Pouf Palm - 127.png|Palm - 127 127 - The extermination team.png|The extermination team with Komugi 128 - Palm Wink Blue.png|Palm's Wink blue ability 129 - Palm underground.png|Palm lures Shaiapouf underground 130 - Palm WInk Blue perspective.png|Palm's Wink blue perspective Palm - 130.png|Palm - 130 130 - Palm.png|A shocked Palm Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura.png|Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura Palm carrying Komugi.png|Palm carrying Komugi Palm runs while carrying Komugi.png|Palm runs while carrying Komugi Palm's Wink Blue's images.png|Palm's Wink Blue's images Palm - 133.png|Palm - 133 133 - Palm and Ikalgo.png|Palm and Ikalgo anticipating the King's death Palm in closet.png|Palm hidden in the closet Palm crying.png|Palm crying Palm - 135.png|Palm - 135 Palm crying 2 - 135.png|Palm crying 2 - 135 Knuckle and Palm.png|Palm with Knuckle outside Gon's ICU room Palm - 145.png|Palm guarding Gon's ICU room Hunters feeling Alluka's power.png|Palm feeling Alluka's power A healed Gon.png|Palm with him and his friends Palm_and_Meleron_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Palm and Meleoron watching Small-billed Swan |-|Manga= Merman Clarvoiyance.jpg|Palm's Merman Clairvoyance 205 - Palm with kitchen knife.jpg|Palm with a kitchen knife Palm_undercover.PNG|Palm as a secretary Palm Clarvoiyance.jpg|Palm as a Chimera Ant Wink_Blue.jpg|Palm's Wink Blue BlackWidow.png|Palm's Black Widow Palm armor.jpg|The Black Widow Chap 316 - palm waits.png|Palm is waiting Shoot and Companions.jpg|Palm in the hospital |-|Chapter Covers= 295 Determination (Chapter 295).jpg|Palm on the cover of chapter 295 294 Breakdown.jpg 304 Magic.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Volume 22 Cover |-|Openings and Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Palm in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Palm in fifth ending theme |-|Other Media= Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Palm on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode_106_OP.png Episode_129_OP.png Episode_129_OP_2.png Episode_145_OP.png xPalm01.jpg xPalm02.jpg xPalm03.jpg xPalm04.jpg xPalm05.jpg xPalm06.jpg Palm_Card_131.png Palm card 08 SR.jpg Palm card 09 SR+.jpg Palm card 10 SR.jpg Palm card 11 SR+.jpg Palm card 12 SR.jpg Palm card 13 SR+.jpg Palm card 14 SR+.jpg Palm card 15 SR.jpg Palm card 16 SR+.jpg Palm card 17 SR.jpg Palm card 18 SR+.jpg Palm card 19 SR.jpg Palm card 20 SR+.jpg 147 xPalm20.jpg 146 xPalm19.jpg 43 fPalm.jpg 63 uPalm.jpg Palm Siberia (2).png HxH Card (8).png Palm 01.gif HxH BC Cards-8 (3).png palm card 02.png palm card 03.png palm card 01.png HxH Cards--374 (2).jpeg Palm card 05.png Palm card 06.png Palm card 07.png Palm537.jpg Palm Card126.png Palm card128.png 57 xPalm21.jpg Palm_Card_130.png 66 xPalm23.jpg 67 xPalm24.jpg 00001625.png Palm 01.jpeg HxH Cards--4 (7).jpg HxH Cards--4 (2).jpg HxH Cards--4 (1).jpg 24 xPalm&Knov 2.jpg Palm--Cards (1).jpg palm card 04.png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (5).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (Kira) (1).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (Kira) (2).png Card676.jpg Palm Card127.png Palm Card 128.png Palm Card 129.png Palm Card 129+.png Palm Card 129 Kira.png Palm 43 LR Card.jpg Palm LR+ Card.png Palm Siberia (1).png Palm Siberia (4).png Palm Siberia (5).png Palm Siberia (6).png Palm Siberia (7).png Palm Siberia (8).png HxH-cards-- (4).png HxH Cards-4- (2).png HxH Cards-4- 2 .png Palm Chibi--.png Palm--Cards (4).png Palm--Cards (1).png Palm--Cards (3).png Palm--Cards (2).png PalmChibi.png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (6).png Palm LR Chibi.png Palm LR+ Chibi.png